


Best Friend

by centeast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, write-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeast/pseuds/centeast





	Best Friend

Your best friend always knew how to pick you up. Even if you and Pippa hadn’t spoken in weeks, she could always sense when you needed her. As you walked around San Francisco, you really missed your friend.

You and Pippa had been friends since high school. Every time someone asked what you had planned for your life, you would both answer “New York!” and then giggle. You both knew that it would be a one in a million chance to make it in New York but you both had been accepted to study at Julliard. Pippa in acting and the arts and you backstage. You had both decided to be roommates and had a large group of friends. Every time there was a show, there was a chance you or Pippa or both were involved in the show in some sense.

When she was cast in 1812, you jumped and screamed for her. When you were asked to be a consultant for Wicked, she screamed for you. However, you two had been able to work together for a year on Hamilton. The entire cast knew that you were joined at the hip. When she told, she was engaged, she immediately thought of you to be her maid of honor. You couldn’t turn her down, but not before warning Steven that would you would slaughter him if he hurt her.

When Lin approached you with the job of stage manager for the touring version of Hamilton, you couldn’t turn him down either. You shared so many ups and downs. But you hadn’t spent this much time apart in a long time. You also hadn’t had this much distance between the two of you since high school. Even when she was working on Amélie in Los Angles, you lived in their guest room and worked as her assistant.

As you approached the theater for your first show on tour, you couldn’t help but wish your best friend was here to celebrate with you. Walking further into the theater you could sense the buzz all around you. This was going to be amazing.

“Y/N! You have a present in your office.”

You weren’t sure what it could be as your boyfriend had flown in from New York the night before and you knew it would be Pippa. However you were greeted with a large bouquet of flowers.

Y/N,  
I couldn’t be prouder of you in this moment, than I am of you right now. You have never been one to follow, but always blazing your own path. I have watched you grow as we made it through high school, college and numerous shows. I can’t wait to see what your future holds and you are going to blow us all away (yes I went there!). I wish I could be there to celebrate with you and cheer you on, even though you aren’t on stage.  
I love you more than a friend, you are like a sister to me. Love you!  
Pippa

You truly had an amazing friend.

At that moment, you heard a knock on the door and the head that popped in, made you scream in delight.

“Do you really think I’d miss this? I see you got our flowers,” Pippa grinned.


End file.
